The Sinister's Wonderland
by nyxthedragon
Summary: The sinister's circus has come to town and has pulled people in. The amazing manipulated memory "witch" goes berserk during the show and takes two people from the audience to be held captive within her barrier and making their saviors face each one of the 7sins through out the barrier. But that's not all they face.


**HI! Ah yes, it is the author and yes, this is in fact one of those horrible author notes that many people don't like reading. Yada yada yada. Well I'm sorry but yes, this needs to happen.**  
**This story is like a slight AU|Slight Wonderland|Slight Puella Magi and yeah. How this sounds in my head does actually sound good together. I promise.**

**Ahh...what else...oh yeah...the _disclaimer_. Oh bore. Anywho. Any characters used in this story were never actually physically harm and let alone are mine to own and therefore are not real. A sad tragedy truly. Please don't forget, this is a fanfic and not real. And that my characters my be OOC. It just depends on how I write that scene. Another thing is, I always try to write in third person simply cause its easier. Unless I say so other wise, this story will be third person. **

**Ummm...Oh...nevermind, they aren't mentioned in this chapter.**

**I think thats all.**

**Enjoy this lovely idea formed in this head of mine. **

* * *

"This is my last chance." The small light blonde girl said as she stood outside of the brown door. The wind blew her hair softly and her white tank top dress tickled around her knees. She glanced behind her, hoping or wishing something would appear, but not sure what would. Slowly taking in a deep breath, she adverted her eyesight back to the brown door in front of her. As she released her breath, she knocked three times loudly on the door.

"_Come in"_ was the reply.

She readied herself as she wrapped her slender fingers around the door knob. At notices glance, her attention was caught by the shine that reflected off the grey stone on the silver band wrapped around her finger. She frowned slightly as she took in the color of the gem. A shiny grey sat in the middle of the band. Looking at it a few seconds longer before the door was pushed forward enough to allow room for her to move through. Closing the door slightly loudly, she turned forward to face the long silver haired man hunched over the desk that was drowned in papers. A top hat sat slightly pushed back on his head as he silently cursed to himself moving his pen rapidly across the papers in front of him. He was dressed in a red and black ring leader's jacket that was held shut by gold buttons.

Taking a step forward, she stood firmly in front of the desk as she crossed her arms across her chest. Staring intently upon the elder man until he took notice of her.

"Ah, Namine! What a pleasant surprise. You normally never bother me while I'm in the office. What's up sweetie? How's your art work coming along?" Said man asked the small girl named Namine. His gold eyes trailed over her body as he examined her closely looking for any signs of danger. Her dress was just as white as it was that morning and not a dot of dirt laid anywhere on her body. He raised an eye brow when he received silence from the girl. "Namine?"

Staying quiet only a few seconds longer, the blonde caved in. "Daddy, I'm bored." She retorted stubbornly.

Releasing a breath that said father, named Xemans, didn't realize he was holding, he shook his head slightly at her. When he glanced back at her again, his gold eyes met cornflower blues ones that showed true frustration at the man. "Namine, love, what do you want me to do that about that?" He asked her with a slight uncaring tone as he tangled his fingers together and laid them on top of his desk as he waited patiently for her answer.

"I want to have fun in this town. Not just sit around the site all day. YOU might think it's entertaining to sit here all day but I _don't. _Dad, I'm 20, let me explore this town." Namine pleaded her argument. She narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man, waiting to see if this would turn into another argument or he will simply comply. "Please daddy." She begged in barely a whisper.

Xemans stared at his daughter as he thought over her command. He scanned the room the stood behind Namine until his attention was brought to one of the corners nears the door. A small smirk settled on his face and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Namine flinching at the smirk. Directing his attention back to his daughter, "Alright. I'll let you explore this town, on one condition." He stated proudly as he raised one finger indicating he meant business.

Releasing a sigh of defeat, cornflower blue eyes dropped to the floor, "Alright. What do I need to do?" She asked in a defeated tone.

"Do you see that stack in the corner over there, love?" Xemans pointed to the corner he was just smirking at moments earlier, "Those are posters to inform that circus is here. I'll let you leave the site, if you say that you will put up those posters around town. If no one knows we're here then no one will come to the circus, now will they darling?" He asked with enthusiasm lacing his voice.

Wide eyes made their way to stare back at the gold eyes in front of them. "Daddy! That's not fair. I wanted to explore, not do someone else's jo-Namine." Her father spoke darkly as he cut of the blonde.

Balling her fist at her sides, she caved. "Fine. I'll hang the stupid posters around town." She retorted annoyingly as she made her way to gather an arm full of posters. "At least I'll get out of this hell hole for a few hours." She grumbled under her breath.

"Bye dad. I'll try not to be home too late." She called from over her shoulder as she made her way out the door, with posters in all.

"Good! You have practice tomorrow. Have fun love." He called back as the silver haired ring leader quickly made his way back to the paper work that sat in front of him.

"Oh goodie" She rolled her eyes as she kicked the door shut behind her. She made her way from the brown door as she grumbled incoherently to herself.

"Finally got out from daddy's captivity?" a new voice spoke from behind her and startled Namine. With a slight jump and a curse out loud, Namine dropped the posters all over the ground in front of her. "Shit."

"You know, I never understood girls cursing." The voice spoke again, causing Namine to spin around. Releasing who the owner of the voice was, she growled slightly. "I wouldn't of cursed if you didn't scare me in the first place, causing me to drop all of these stupid posters."

"Tch, why do humans have to always blame something on others?" The voice asked.

"Kyubey! This one is your fault! Don't you know that you never supposed to sneak up on someone and scare them! Next time, make a warning for yourself or something." Namine retorted back angrily. She looked down at the ground at the owner of the voice, named Kyubey. If any mere human saw this, they would think that Namine was simply arguing with some type of wild creature. He looked between a cross of a white cat with long bunny ears that held gold rings at the bottom of them. His back had 3 red rings on it that matched the color of his eyes.

Bending over to pick up the posters off the ground, the blonde huffed out a breath of air. "By the way, why are you in the town? I thought you were supposed to be home?"

With a twitch of his ears and slight cock of his head, Kyubey simply eyed the girl over before answering her. "Did you except me to just stay in one town? I have multiples of me everywhere, always contracting. But to answer your question, that town is covered. So I needed to move on. It's only by coincidence that we wound up in the same town. I needed to check up on this town and make sure things are running smoothly." He explained as Namine collected the last of the posters and started to make her way towards the street.

"You know, you're crossing someone else's territory if you decided to look for one here. Are you ready to fight another one? The last time, you were barely lucky. And the girls in this town don't share well. They will kill who gets in their way." Kyubey spoke as he followed Namine down the street. Stopping at every pole and wall that she stopped at so she could hang up at poster.

"I'll take my chances." Was all she replied. The small creature looked up to the blonde and could see the defeat in her eyes. _"She doesn't have much time left." _He thought to himself as he continued to follow her down the street.

Stopping short, Kyubey ran into the back of Namine's leg. He glanced around it to see why the blonde girl had stopped. Across the street, stood two guys, holding hands. One of them looking to be the size of Namine. His hair a few shades darker then the girls own blonde hair and his was side swept in spikes while having deep sky blues. He was laughing at his partner who stood nearly a foot taller and had unbelievable fire truck red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. His spikey tips grazing his shoulder blades.  
Kyubey studied Namine carefully. Her skin had paled slightly and the look of awe became distant in her as she gazed forward. Cocking his head slightly to the right and a swished of his tail, he notices a small glimmer coming from her left ring finger. Taking extreme notice of this, he quickly looked back up at the girls face to notice one of her eyes iris's turning into a shape of a white unique looking heart. Dropping his ears slightly, he lazily looked back to the two gentlemen across the street from them. Shaking his head slowly, he glanced back at Namine once more to notice the loss of the heart in her eye then and her color coming back. _"Poor humans. They don't even realize what has just happened to them."_ The white creature thought to himself as her perked back up his ears again and wrapped his tail around the girls' ankle. A frown that settled on her face when she regained consciousness. "I'll never know how that feels. I'll never know what it's like to have friends will I?" She asked sadly more as to herself than to anyone else. As she glanced down to the creature wrapped around her ankles. "Hmm? Come on, I only have a few left then we will go hunting. Okay?" she asked with a sad smile.

Together, they walked away in silence. Namines' steps were slow as she kept her eyes adverted to the ground. The sad smile turning into a small smirk as the distant footsteps were heard crossing the street coming closer to them.


End file.
